


Not for each other

by secretlysungyoon



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlysungyoon/pseuds/secretlysungyoon
Summary: Jeongwoo was so done of the pain so fought through the lies





	Not for each other

**Author's Note:**

> OKAAY SOO I WANT TO WARN YOU. IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE EMOTIONAL OR CRY PLEASE DONT READ LOL. BUT STILL ITS UP TO YOU!

Everyone cheats. Even countries do. Philippines lowkey cheated on America for letting China pay just for them to fish in the scarborough, when we all know that America would always help Philippines especially if its against China. Same thing haruto did to jeongwoo. He started to lowkey cheat on jeongwoo, but jeongwoo played dumb and acted as if he knows nothing.

Jeongwoo knows, he knew all of this bcs he saw. The day haruto left him on junghwan's birthday he knew, he confirmed he played dumb bcs maybe haruto is just depressed and needs to sort out things. Haruto was the bad guy in school if yall want Jeongwoo to describe him, but he's not really that dick, he has a heart and jeongwoo felt that. But these past few days, things just didnt turn out well, haruto hasnt been replying to his texts, hasnt been answering his calls which were very unusual. "Something's wrong" jeongwoo thought while in his bed trying to reflect on everything, checked everything if he had done something wrong but no nothing, tbh he's been very loyal to haruto to the point that he's scared of making a mistake infront of him because he's scared of losing haruto.

*ring *ring *ring

Jeongwoo went to reality when his door bell rang

"Well i didnt order any pizza so get- WAIT HARUTO?"

"J-jeongwoo" haruto said between sobs

Jeongwoo immediately pulled haruto into a hug. Haruto on the other side without hesitation directly hugged him back. They hugged for a couple of minutes then haruto was the first one who pulled out. Jeongwoo caressed haruto's face, his heart shattered seing the love of his life so vulnerable and in pain he cant take it. Haruto has always been strong. What happened this time?

"b-baby tell me whats wrong? tell me baby please?" Jeongwoo begged trying to stop a tear to fall from his eyes. He needs to be strong, he needs to be, for haruto. lo

Haruto shook his head. Covered his ears as if he's hearing things that jeongwoo cant hear. Haruto started to palpitate, His heart started to tightened and his trying to catch air Jeongwoo panicked he didnt know what to do. He's not the one handling these kind of things when haru gets panic attack. It usually yoshi hyung but yoshi isnt here he's in japan to settle some things.

"B-baby shhh shh im here, youre alright" jeongwoo started to comfort him.

"Breathe in, Breathe out" Jeongwoo stated calmly, being panicked isnt going to help haru.

"C-cant woo" haruto said

"Yes you can, Breathe in 5 seconds and let it out slowly, like this" Jeongwoo said and tried to give an example.  
Haruto slowly followed and it was working. It really was.

Jeongwoo never stopped saying sweet nothings to haruto untill he finally calm down.

"Woo im sorry for avoiding you, Ive been really stressed out lately" haruto said hugging him

"Woo i know im such a dick, im a dick everyone knows that and you, you helped me with everything you accepted me , love me for who i am. Im sorry im such a dick to not give that back woo but please do know that you have a special part in here" he said grabbing jeongwoo's hand and put it into his heart. "Its beating for you but im still confused. I promise when Im ready to tell you everything, ill tell you" he hugged me tightly and left.

Jeongwoo felt like there was no air, he needs to breathe, he needs fresh air, haruto's smell was all over the room its suffocating him. He grabbed his jacket and went out.

~~~  
Jeongwoo was walking, hearing the crashing of the waves sooths every part of his soul. He's been healed. Jeongwoo realized that haruto was going through something. And maybe it has something to do with jeongwoo.

It was midnight when jeongwoo finally went back to his apartment. Is it bad to hope that maybe when he gets back home he'll see haruto? maybe not but it made him sad, it made him feel pain again.

He directly went on his bed and fell asleep.

~~~  
"WOOOOO" haruto whined when jeongwoo left the bed. It was cold really cold and jeongwoo's body was warm. It was 2 months ago since they fought.

"Watanabe get up and lets eat breakfast" jeongwoo said crossing his arms.

"hhhnnngg~ sleppy babe" haruto said cutely jeongwoo cant even resist it so he went back to bed and cuddled with haruto.

Haruto has always been his sunshine and he doesnt know what to do without a haruto in his life. It mustve have been really boring.

~~~  
"Babe" haruto said playing with jeongwoo's hair

"hmm?"

"Someday ill make a song for you, how much i care for you" haruto said sincerely. That caught jeongwoo off guard it was the first time haruto said something like that.

"A song just for you and youre the only person who's allowed to hear and sing it" Haruto has always been dreaming of being a singer but his parent didnt want him to pursue his dreams instead continue the family business.

"ill wait for that time to come haru" jeongwoo said smilling

  
Little did jeongwoo know he'll never hear that song

~~~

Jeongwoo cant take it anymore it been 5 months since haruto started to change again. Now is worse haruto is being very obvious. He'll go and see jeongwoo drunk or see jeongwoo after he fucked a random dude at the club. Its getting worse and jeongwoo cant handle it anymore. So this time, he's letting everything go. For himself.

A creak on the door was heard and jeongwoo immediately prepared his self. You can do it woo, he thought. As expected a drunk haru went inside. He saw jeongwoo watching the tv and directly went to him. He was about to kiss him when jeongwoo stopped haruto. "bab-" jeongwoo didnt let haruto finish his sentence. "We need to talk haruto" jeongwoo said not looking at haruto's eyes because once he did, he'll break down, he wont have the courage to end all, he loved haruto so much.

haruto sighed he saw that coming, he really did but he cant stop jeongwoo, he was hurting the love of his life but he cant leave him so he waited, he waited untill jeongwoo gets tired of his ass, gets tired of his dick attitude like everybody does and it surprised him that it was longer than expected.

"Okay woo lets talk" haruto said. Jeongwoo finally raised his head and looked at haruto directly in the eyes. He held haruto tightly like its really the end of everything, well it really is the end of everything.

"Haru" he started "haru i love you so much, i love you so much that i was scared of making any single mistake just for you to stay, babe i dont know why you did all of those, why you cheated, why you always go home really late, why everytime we meet youre either drunk or just finished fucking some random dudes ass."

"Haru i know you have your reasons, im not dumb to not feel that you loved me even tho you didnt verbally said it but actions speak louder than words haru. I was being patient the whole time because i love you more than anyone in this world. You mean so much to me and when we love we need to be patient someone has to lower down their pride just to make it work and so i did haruto"

"But im tired babe, im so tired. Im sorry, people they come and go. They come into your life to improve yourself to make you happy to make you realize there's more to this cruel world and ofcourse they go, they go for a reason to let you meet a better one to let you meet the person whom youre going to spend your entire life with and haruto its not me, its not me who's youre going to spend your whole life with" Jeongwoo cant stop his tears from falling, his heart is aching, he suddenly cant breathe but he continued he let out everything he wants to say.

"Im sorry for being a coward love, i cant fight for us, my heart cant fight for our love and im so sorry to say that i wanna end all of this, that i want to get out from this pain because its killing me inside." jeongwoo said between crying untill he broke down. Haruto hugged him he hugged jeongwoo tightly.

"shhhh dont say sorry baby please" haruto said in tears too.

"Its okay, i understand ive hurt you enough and i need to let you go too jeongwoo. I just wanna say thank you, thank you for accepting every inch of me when no one does. Thank you for understanding me, for making me feel that im not bad that everyone around me is wrong, thank you so much for that"

"Im not expressive, but now i will. I wanna say you are my world. In my dark times you shined brightly and lifted me from drowning in the dark. You were the warrior of my universe, when the three guardians cant fight the darkness you did. You travelled through frequency, you saw better people than i am but you chose me, you chose to save me"

"Jeongwoo i wanna say thank you for saving my universe, thank you for chosing me. You made me who i am today, you made me strong. I wish my thank yous are enough" haruto said wiping his tears. He love jeongwoo more than anyone too. But everything has come to an end.

"You can sleep here as long as you want woo inform me when you wanna go" haruto said and hugged jeongwoo tightly for the last time. He kissed his forhead and said "i love you, please dont think too much about me. Be happy baby bcs you deserve it" then walked out.

~~~  
Jeongwoo was now sitting peacefully at the river side. This place is where he and haruto usually spends time together when they just want to forget about things.

**_"Woo" haruto called jeongwoo._ **

**_"come here babeee!" haruto once again called him_ **

**_"NOOO! its cold watanabe" he shouted back_ **

**_"aww come on dont be kill joy!" haruto said running to him_ **

**_Haruto pulled jeongwoo and carried him to the river, he threw jeongwoo right in the water without warning and immediately followed_ **

**_"HOLY SHIT! WATANABE!!!" jeongwoo screamed_ **

**_"FUCK YOU HARUT-" he didnt continue when haruto directly crashed his lips to jeongwoo. Haruto pulled out and touched jeongwoo face. He caressed jeongwoo face and kissed him again. This time pouring all his love to let the guy he is kissing feel how thankful and happy he is._ **

Jeongwoo didnt notice a tear fell from his eyes

~~~  
_*2 years had passed*_

Jeongwoo had never been this happy his whole life again. He now finally met someone who made him happy again after 2 years tho he cant really say he got over it but now he feel better way much better.

"Babee! a mail is delivered for you" inhong his new boyfriend shouted from the gate

"huh? i didnt bought anything online tho?" he thought but went to inhong and took the box.

"I wonder what this is" he whispered to himself and went directly to his room to open the box and there he saw a tape and a letter.

**_To: My baby jeongwoo_ **

**_Hii! I promised to make you a song before right? well its there! thats kinda angsty but its all about you.. Woo i know youre happy now and im happy for you! Ive been checking on you 3 times a month just to make sure youre fine and now that im sure you are so here im giving this to you. I hope youre still the jeongwoo who confidently says that he's ugly, the jeongwoo who would sing a song for you to sleep, the jeongwoo who would do anything just to make you happy, my park jeongwoo._ **

**_Woo I want you to know that i didnt fell out of love. And i swear to God if i could marry you then i will, but maybe were not the soulmates. Maybe luna didnt want us to be together so she decided to mate you with another guy. But tho we're not the one for each other i just wanna say i wont ever forget you till my last breath. Ill love you till my last breath and only you park jeongwoo.Im sorry for not telling you this but i was suffering from cancer jeongwoo and i didnt have the heart to tell you -Jeongwoo was shocked he couldnt believe it. No- haruto is joking Gosh no jeongwoo thought._ **

**_And im not joking, this is really serious woo. Im really sorry. Those months when i started distancing myself it was those day i started the chemotherapy. Every after chemotherapy i would fck random dude just for you to leave me. Im sorry i had to hurt you. Its the only way i can end everything_ **

****

**_I meant everything when i told you that you were the warrior of the universe. You made me feel right and i was a coward. I was so scared of losing you, I was scared of seeing you cry even tho i hurt you the most. Im so sorry for that jeongwoo._ **

**_Maybe in our next life, we can be together and have kids. But now Im happy that you met someone. I have a request thooo. Ive always wanted to have a baby girl named trachea esophagus HAHAHA its weird but its awesome. Jeongwoo if youre having a baby girl can you name her that? if only its okay with youu thoo!_ **

**_Ive talked too much and I know you really wanna hear the song soo im ending it here. I love you once again woo, ill love you forever_ **

  
**_-WATANABABES HARUTO_ **

Jeongwoo half smiled tho it broke him it really did. He still cant believe everything that has happened. He felt so angry to haruto for not telling him but understood anyways. It took him many hours to finally recover and listened to the song

_"Your heart is in another place_  
_Wish i could make you stay_  
_Wish theres something i could say"_

Jeongwok cant help but tear up. Haruto mustve been through a lot. Sure jeongwoo was in pain but haruto was more hurt. He remembered those days haruto has panic attacks and yoshi hyung was there, he would help haruto to stay calm and say sweet nothing to him.

_"I wish i fought a little longer for our love_  
_it wouldve been worth it till the end"_

Jeongwoo broke down he missed haruto he really did. Jeongwoo thought haruto broke up because of his business. Haruto was always busy and Haruto's dad doesnt like jeongwoo. Even tho his dad doesnt like jeongwoo haruto still fought for their love and proved his dad that jeongwoo is a great guy.

_"But deaths knockin on my door_  
_the pain creeping through my back_  
_i cant live baby but promise_  
_ill find you"_

Jeongwoo stopped he couldnt take everything. Maybe he someday. Someday he'll finally be ready and listen to the whole song. He sighed and kept all the things

" i love you haruto, ill always do. You have a big part here in my heart and i wont forget you" he said looking at the stars as if haruto was one of them

**"Haruto would shine the brightest" he thought**

**Author's Note:**

> WOW YOU SURVIVED! KSJS ANYWAYS THANK YOUU SOO MUCHH FOR READING I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO MY FRIENDS WHO HELP ME WITH THIS TOO💕 
> 
> to ceeeyyy, errine, yeshaa and dyaan thank you my babies
> 
> Im @ruhoonie! Dm me for suggestiond and we'll work on it!!


End file.
